HOT AND COLD
by Theresa Zhao
Summary: Bella and Edward have always had secret feelings towards each other, Bella gets fed up with the way that Edward is always hot and cold towards her and leaves, can Edward tell Bella how he feels about her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight! Other than the names of the characters, this story is my original work, no copyright infringement intended!*

Prologue

BPOV

"Bella!"

I rolled my eyes; I wonder what Alice was up to now. She was always so full of energy and so dramatic.

"I just found the greatest place!"

"Um Alice, how much is this "greatest place" going to cost us?"

"Well… that's where the fun part comes in…"

"Alice… we can't afford anything really big… you DO remember right?"

"Well if we get roommates then we will be able to afford it!"

"Alice… how many roommates were you thinking of?"

"There's 4 bedrooms so we would just need 2 more!"

"Okay I guess we can find 2 more girls to live with us…"

I groaned internally… this is not what I was planning on! I wanted a bigger place then the student dorms but I didn't want to have to get used to living with 2 strangers! Alice was so frustrating sometimes!

"Well… I kinda already found some roommates…."

"Um… okay who are they?"

"Edward and Emmett!"

The color must have drained off my face, I was sure that I had a look of horror on my face! This could not be happening! There was no way in hell I was going to be living in the same apartment as Edward Cullen!

"Alice! How can we be living with 2 GUYS?!?!"

"Oh come on Bella! Its not like you don't know them! Its Edward and Emmett!"

I had met Edward and Emmett 4 years ago when I moved to Bellevue my senior year of high school. Edward and Emmett were brothers and Alice was my very first friend at Mount Saint Moore Academy. I was the awkward new girl, but soon became fast friends with Alice and her whole group.

That's when I saw HIM. He looked like a living and breathing Adonis. Everyday I would see him and his smile would turn my legs to jelly, but to my dismay, none of those smiles were ever meant for me. It seemed like every time I looked up he would have a new flavor of the moment.

"BELLA!"

"SORRY! What?" I didn't realize that I had stared off into space as I reminisced about the past…

So after my attempts of objections were futile, we actually did move into the apartment. As it turned out the Cullen's owned the apartment and the rent that were paying was actually just going towards utilities and food. I was about to object some more, but then Alice pointed out that I was looking to save up money and this was the best plan. Plus it wasn't like it was a bad living situation; Alice and I were sharing a bathroom as opposed to having to share with 4 other girls at the dorms. After this year I was hoping to get that internship in Seattle, so I would have had to get out of the dorms sooner or later. At my current financial situation this was my best alternative. I just didn't know if my mental sanity would stay intact. There was only one problem that arose with our living condition. We had only 3 months of bliss until Alice and Emmett both decided to get married. Emmett moved out with Rosalie to her condo, and Alice moved in with Jasper to his apartment, so that just left me and Edward all alone in our apartment, it was just getting a little too cozy for my comfort. Before when Alice and Emmett were there at least I had some kind of buffer but now we were officially "living together".

Ch 1

BPOV

I don't know when the sparks began; I never seem to really notice them when Alice and Emmett were here. I was cooking dinner one night and I didn't hear Edward come in. I was so engrossed in chopping vegetables I didn't notice Edward walk up right behind me, his breath whispering across the back of my neck. I immediately got goose bumps all along my arms. I whirled around as my hand flew to my chest and gasped," Edward! You scared me!" I could feel his intense stare as his eyes bore into mine. I could feel the heat creep into my cheeks, as I quickly looked down. I glanced everywhere but his face, when I finally built up the courage to look up again, I could see that Edward was indeed STARING at my chest! And I could see that he was having a hard time swallowing.

"Um… I think I'll go take a shower, dinner should be ready in about an hour" I reached out to turn everything on low, and practically ran into my bathroom. I slammed the door and leaned against it breathing so hard like I had just run a marathon or something.

EPOV

Damn that was a long day at work. Oh hey! That smells good! I wonder what Bella's cooking for dinner… Bella… I could really get used to this coming home after a long day at work to a home cooked meal by the woman that you loved… man it couldn't get any better than that… except that Bella wasn't my wife, hell she wasn't even my girlfriend… she was… a friend? No that didn't sound right … my Bella was much more than a friend, she was the girl of my dreams, back in high school I used to have wet dreams about her, hell who am I kidding I still have wet dreams about her. She was my angel, but none of us had ever made a move. She was still single as far as I knew. The thought of her in the arms of another guy made me want to punch something. I was currently on a two-year dry spell; I mean I went on casual dates with acquaintances but none of those girls meant anything and anytime I went out with them I made sure that I was never alone with just them, it always ended up being a group date, I mean I had fun but what I really wanted to do was take Bella out on a date, with just the 2 of us. I remember back to the day that I had first seen Bella, it was my senior year of high school; I was leaning up against my locker waiting for Jasper or Alice to show up and in walked this ANGEL. She had long silky brown hair and the most alluring pair of deep brown chocolate eyes that I have ever seen. I was dazed just looking at her. Alice walked up to me with the angel by her side and started talking to me, but I didn't hear a thing, I just kept staring at this captivating girl who had made my unbearable school year a whole lot more bearable.

I know it seemed like a sickness, Bella became a part of the "crew", she and Alice were like joined at the hip, and I was so affected by Bella that I was starting to get indecent thoughts about my angel. That first month I had my first wet dream about my angel, and it was exquisite. After that I was embarrassed to see Bella, afraid that I would embarrass myself in front of her if I was to get an erection in her presence, so I tried dating, but the attempts were futile with each and every girl that I dated, not one would compare to my angel. I had finally gotten past the point of constantly staring at her, but I would always be watching her from afar. I would get this silly infatuated grin whenever I saw her walking in the door or down the hallway, but I trained myself to quickly turn away before she could catch me. To put myself out of temptation's way, I started to hang out lesser and lesser with Alice and Jasper, I didn't want to feel awkward around Bella, and it always seemed that she would get really nervous around me and the clumsiness factor would come rushing out, causing Bella even further discomfort, so I removed myself from intimate "hanging outs".

Then when college began we all decided to go to Seattle University, Bella and Alice dormed together and I had found a new roommate. I had thought that with some distance between me and Bella maybe the attraction would go away, but as the saying goes, absence just makes the heart grow fonder. When my parents decided that they were going on a 6 month world cruise, they bought this apartment in Seattle and decided to temporarily close up the house in Bellevue, since Emmett and I would be in Seattle for school there was no point for us to be driving back to Bellevue to house-sit.

That's when Emmett came up with the ridiculous plan of having roommates. I would be living in the same apartment as my angel. She was even more beautiful now then she had been in high school. I didn't think that was possible. I had gone to Mount Saint Moore Academy since elementary, I had seen those same boring uniforms on the girls for all those years, but I never thought that they could be provocative. That day when I saw Bella walk in wearing that short plaid skirt and a tight white oxford shirt stretched across her magnificent chest I was drooling like Pavlov's dog.

Imagining Bella in her old high school uniform did not do wonders for my pants because those indecent thoughts had me "pitching a tent". I hurried and unlocked the door to the apartment and right as I opened the door the mouth watering aroma hit me head on I almost moaned out loud. I heard chopping noises coming from the kitchen, so I went to investigate, hoping that I could sneak a bite before I headed for the shower.

As I rounded the corner the image before my eyes brought me to a halting stop. There was my angel dressed in very short shorts and a thin camisole. I felt my mouth dry up as I took in the scene before my eyes, I thought that my pants had felt uncomfortable before, but now it felt like my erection was trying to break its way out from behind the zipper. I knew that this was risky, but I just couldn't pass up the chance. I slowly and quietly walked up behind her and bend my head down and barely managed to whisper behind her ear.

"Mmm something smells delicious."

I heard Bella gasp, and straighten her spine as she whirled around to look at me with a startled look on her face. She may have said something to me but I didn't notice, I was too busy looking at her paper-thin camisole and the way her breasts were pushing up against the fabric as her chest heaved up and down. I throat felt so dry I had trouble swallowing, I swear for a moment I thought that her nipples were pushing against the fabric! She wasn't wearing a bra! Oh My God, Breathe Edward Breathe! Next thing I know she was rushing past me and into the bathroom, as I heard her bathroom door slam shut.

Great! It had just dawned on my what I had just done; I stood there staring at her chest like some kind of pervert. Just the impression that I wanted to make! I heard the water turn on a few moments later, and suddenly I felt the definite need for a very cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer is the owner of all things twilight. This story is my original work aside from the names of the characters*

Chapter 2

BPOV

He was just staring at my breasts, no, that can't be right why would he be staring at my chest, but I looked away and when I looked back he was still looking… I'm so confused I don't know what to feel at this moment, could he really have an interest in me? He's never showed any sign of it before.

After my shower, I felt a little more composed but I was still dreading going out into the kitchen to face him, but my hour was almost up and I needed to check on the food, there was no reason to have the food I spent so much time making go to waste. As I walked out into the kitchen I could see that Edward was taking plates out of the cupboard to set the table. I silently walked up to the stove and began to stir the pot of simmering meat sauce that I had made for the pasta. I cleared my throat and began,

"Um… can you get out the salad from the fridge? Its already made you just have to unwrap it and get out salad dressing."

"Oh yea sure, anything else?"

"Um no that's good"

God I sounded like such an idiot, I should really say something about what just happened before I locked myself in the bathroom, but what was I gonna say? "Why were you staring at my boobs?!?" I couldn't say that! Before I could think about anything else Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey is the food ready yet?!? I'm starving! What are you trying to do starve me to death? Mmm meat sauce! My favorite you better have made extra I'm soo hungry!"

"I…I just I have to boil the pasta for 5 minutes then it'll be ready. Can you make some garlic bread? It's in the freezer just pop it in the toaster oven for 5 minutes."

"Man… Bella! This was supposed to be your day to cook dinner! Why are you putting me to work?"

Well if he was going to ignore that fact that his close encounter with my boobs ever happened then I wasn't going to say anything to embarrass myself!

"Edward Cullen, could you please remind me when was the actual time that you actually COOKED dinner in this kitchen?"

The man actually had the decency to look sheepish, I remember the first time he actually attempted to make a grilled cheese he almost set the kitchen on fire!

"Hey I made dinner last month! We had lasagna remember? See I cook!"

That made me laugh so hard, the "lasagna" that he made was the frozen kind I bought at the grocery store, instead of turning on the oven and baking it like he was supposed to he stuck it in the microwave for like 20 minutes! When it came out on our plates it looked like a congealed pile of goop.

"Lasagna? You mean your red pile of goop?" Edward, it said on the packaging that you had to BAKE it, not try and to destroy it in the microwave!"

"Hey! It was editable! No one got sick! So I have cooked!"

"Fine, Fine, Fine, whatever, can you please go make the garlic bread now?"

"Hey that means I cooked and that means that I don't have to do the dishes!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I slave over this kitchen all afternoon making dinner and you just pop bread into the toaster over and you want me to do dishes as well?!?!"

"Those have always been the rules BELLA!"

OOooo that man makes me sooo mad sometimes! One minute he's staring at my boobs the next minute he's acting like such a typical guy! It's a rare moment when you see the family resemblance between Edward and Emmett; this is one of those times! Stupid Chauvinistic Males!

EPOV

As I walked over to the freezer to get the bread out I tried to act cool, as if I hadn't been drooling over her luscious curves earlier. After dealing with the fact that I had almost no control over my emotions when it concerned Bella, I had learned to hide my emotions from her, I decided to just act like Emmett, whenever the air was tense around Bella and I, the insensitive dumb male would surface, and it would result in Bella rolling her eyes at me and muttering "typical male".

I don't know why I don't just come out and ask her out, just put my emotions on the table. Bella has never expressed any indication that she had any interest in me. I didn't want to lay all of my emotions out there on the table if she wasn't going to return my feelings, but what I was ultimately afraid of was my angel rejecting me, that would do WONDERS for my ego and self confidence. So I have decided that if Bella doesn't show any indication that she wants that kind of relationship with me then I would just settle for loving her from afar, I know that seems cowardly of me, but I would forever have the image of her angelic face and luscious body imprinted in my brain.

**A/N: so I know this is kind of short but I will be back later on to post at least one more chapter today. This is my first ever 'published' fanfic and I'm soo excited that I got over 80 hits! Please review! Thank you to every one who added this story to story alert, you have no idea how much that motivates me to write! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the twilight characters; this story is however MY original work!**

**A/N: so I promised that I would post another chapter today so here it is.**

EPOV

So over the next couple of days went by in a blur, I didn't see Bella that often, I would see her in the morning before I went to work and I would see her when I came home for just a few moments before she disappeared into her room. I was really busy with new projects so I was constantly in my room as well.

It was nearing dinnertime and I was hungry, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and saw that Bella had a huge batch of my favorite meat sauce in the fridge with 3 different types of pasta. I was in heaven, after a long day, there was nothing better than my favorite home cooked meal prepared for me by my favorite girl. Speaking of my favorite girl it occurred to me that Bella should be hungry as well, I headed down the hall to ask her if she wanted any dinner.

"Hey Bella!" I called as I knocked on her door

"Yeah, come on in, its not locked"

I opened the door and I saw her curled up in bed reading a novel, she was again in a camisole and shorts, her hair was piled up high on her head in a messy knot, leaving her neck bare. She had several tendrils of wavy hair framing her cute face, and she had glasses on.

"Hi Edward what's up?"

"Well I was going to cook some dinner, and I was wondering you were hungry."

"OOoo yea dinner sounds good, I didn't even realize how late it was, wait did you say that you, Edward Cullen, are going to COOK dinner?!?!"

"Well I was just going to reheat some of that amazing sauce and pasta that you made the other day." I said sheepishly

"Aw Edward you're so cute do you know what? You're so thoughtful that I will reheat dinner if you want to go get some bread and some drinks oh and some dessert would be nice as well!" Mmm something with whipped cream! I'm feeling indulgent tonight!

She dog-eared her novel and tossed it on her desk and sauntered out of the room, she was almost to the door when she came sauntering back towards me. I was totally unprepared for what happened next. Bella slid her arms around my neck and pressed her scantily clad body flush against mine. I felt her breasts press up against my chest and she pressed her soft lips against my cheek in the softest butterfly kiss. She then turned around and sauntered out the door. I fought the urge to moan out loud it was all I could do not to cream my pants! I wanted to go out there and pull her into my arms and show her what a kiss was supposed to be and how exactly she made me feel. This was my big chance, she was sending me a good signal, and now the ball was in my court. I vowed that I would not mess up this golden opportunity.

As I grabbed my wallet out of my room I was planning out my night of seduction in my mind. I ran to the deli on the corner of our block and I grabbed a loaf of fresh crusty bread, a bottle of champagne, some fruity wine coolers and several cans of whipped cream. I was imagining a very eventful night for my angel and me. The thought had crossed my mind that I was getting a little ahead of myself. My angel had just started to show signs of interest in me, I didn't want to scare her off, or make her think that I was some kind of sex freak. I remembered that I was still missing dessert so I ran across the street to the bakery and bought some fresh chocolate covered strawberries and two servings of Panna Cotta, which is a rich dessert that tastes like Crème Brule.

As I walked back into the apartment I could hear soft music playing in the background. My Bella had dimmed the lights and lit candles on the kitchen table, I walked into the kitchen and saw that my angel had let her hair down and it was a mass of waves down her back, I want to sink my fingers into the soft silky mass. She had changed out of the shorts to my dismay, but had put on a loose white skirt that ended mid-knee, she still had the skimpy camisole on though and as far as I could tell there were no bra lines underneath her shirt. I must have made noise because Bella turned around and smiled at me and said, " About time you got back, I was beginning to think that maybe you got lost or something"

"Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure that I got everything I wanted to buy. Would you get out some wine glasses?"

She raised her eyebrows at me but turned around and opened up the cupboard to get down glasses. As she opened the cabinet door I remembered that when I put the glasses away last time I had put them on the top shelf. Bella raised herself to her tiptoes and was reaching up towards the top shelf; she couldn't reach them. Here was my chance, I walked up behind her and rested one of my hands on the counter next to her waist, and said in a low tone, "Here let me get those"

BPOV

Oh My God, Edward was pressing his hard body against mine as he reached over my head to get the glasses down from the top shelf. I had opened the cabinet door to get the glasses down and to my dismay they were on the very top shelf! I braced one hand on the counter and raised myself up on my tiptoes, but I still couldn't reach. Suddenly I felt Edwards body very close to mine and I looked down to see that he had placed one hand on the counter and had bracketed my body with his as he reached over my head for the glasses. Edward was leaning up against my body as he moved things around on the shelf to get to the wine glasses. I could feel every inch of his hard body flush against my back. I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and any moment now my nipples would be showing Edward how I really felt about him pressing into me.

EPOV

Oh this felt like heaven, her body was so soft and supple. I finally got a hold of the wine glasses; somehow they had gotten pushed into the far corner of the shelf. I had a grip on them but I didn't want to get out of this position. I could feel my erection getting more and more prominent, and I should get out of this position before Bella could feel my erection pressing into her backside. As I was sliding the glasses forward, I also managed to tip a stack of plastic tumblers off the shelf as well, I instinctively moved Bella out of the way so that the tumblers would not hit her. I wrapped my arm around the front of her and pulled her back into me as I stepped away from the counter. It took me all about 5 seconds to realize that I was holding my angel in my arms and my forearms were pressed up against her breasts lifting them up, so when I looked down I saw an indecent amount of cleavage. My left hand was cupping the bottom half of her right breast!

BPOV

Oh My God. His hands are on my body. His body is so warm and hard, and the way that he's holding me so tight is incredible, it was only then did I realize that Edward was cupping the bottom of my right breast in his hand. In a small dark corner of my mine I wished that he would slide his hand up and completely cover my breast. My breathing quickened and I could feel my nipples tighten and start pressing against my shirt. I don't know how long we had been standing there not daring to move, I didn't want to move fearful that I could lose contact with Edward's body. At that moment the mini grand father clock in the living chimed, and set us out of our trance. Edward's arm dropped from my body as if he had been shocked, he cleared his throat and I could tell that his face was in a deep flush, it was like he had been caught by his parents while trying to feel up his girlfriend.

"Um excuse me, would you mind putting the dessert in the fridge while I cool the drinks?"

"Sure, Edward"

I secretly smiled to myself, Edward was definitely interested, and I saw that he had gotten dessert from my favorite bakery! I wanted to peek into the box to see what he had gotten us, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I resisted the temptation. When I had gotten the bakery box into the fridge Edward had already gotten 2 bottles submerged in ice and had brought them over to the table.

" Champagne or wine coolers?"

"Why don't we have wine coolers with dinner and the champagne with dessert?"

"Excellent idea" Edward said as he began pouring the fruity pink liquid into the glasses

**A/N: ok yea I know what you're thinking what the hell cliffhanger right? So I hope that you will all be satisfied with this chapter, and happy that Edward and Bella are finally going to "get together" sadly the sweetness is not going to last forever ;) however it will last until at least the next chapter so stay tuned! Oh and please review, my egotistic alter ego just feeds off of reviews! And finally I would like to thank everyone who as put this story on his or her story alert! I try to make every attempt to reply to you if I get the email stating that you have signed up for an alert however if I miss you, I'm so sorry but if you review I will make sure to respond! Thanks for reading and I hope you are looking forward to the sweetness that will be coming in the next chapter. =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, this fanfic is my original work**

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter, here are some sweet scenes of Edward and Bella but don't get used to it because there is trouble on the horizon hehehe ;)**

EPOV

I picked up both glasses of wine and walked over to place one in Bella's hand. I gave her a meaningful look and raised my glass.

" I propose a toast"

"What are we toasting to?"

"To us and to the future, and any possibilities that it may hold"

To that we both almost drained the glass of wine. **(A/N for those of you who are underage, hehe you don't want to drink alcohol too fast on an empty stomach, the outcome is not too pretty)**

BPOV

I felt so wound up that I barely noticed that I had drained the entire glass of wine, I think that glass of wine was just what I needed tonight, a little bit of liquid courage. I put my glass down on the table so Edward could refill it; I walked back into the kitchen and quickly sliced the bread and put it in a breadbasket and dished up heaping servings of pasta on two plates. I doubt that I would be able to taste anything or even be able to even concentrate on my food with Edward, oozing with sexuality, sitting across from me. As I picked up the plates I could feel my hands trembling.

"Let me take those before you drop them."

Edward smoothed his hands down my arms to take the plates from my hands, I reached out to grab the breadbasket, and clutched it to my chest. I took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the table. I set down the breadbasket, and took survey of the table, Edward had since I'd been in the kitchen, refilled the glasses of wine, turned the lights almost all the way down and had lit all of the candles that were scattered around the apartment.

"Wow, you've been busy, you know Edward if I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to impress me." I smirked at him.

"I'm trying to do a lot more than impress you, Bella"

I ducked my head down hoping that my hair would move to cover my blushing cheeks. At the moment Edward reached out and cupped my cheek and laughed.

"You know Bella, that your blushing has always made me laugh"

EPOV

My angel had the cutest rosy stain across her cheeks, I took that opportunity to guide her over to the table and pull out the chair for her to sit down. I then rounded the table and sat down. I picked my glass of wine and lifted it up into a silent toast, Bella did the same. We ate in silence for the most part. I tried to not stare at my angel, but to be honest I didn't even taste a single bit of the delicious dinner I just knew that I had finished most of it when I heard my fork fall against the plate.

"That was delicious as always Bella."

My angel blushed again. I took another chug of my liquid courage and scooted back from the table and grabbed the remote from the side table to turn up the music. I looked back at Bella who had just taken a big mouthful of wine and was slowly savoring the flavor as it slid smoothly down her throat. From the look on her face and the way that her eyes slowly fluttered open I would tell that she was enjoying the evening very much. I walked up to her and held out my hand, a silent offer to dance. To my pleasure she placed her small hand in mine and I pulled her into my arms. I would have like for our first dance together to be a little more bump and grind but I was content to just have Bella in my arms. I held one of her hands in mine and my other hand was splayed across her lower back. She felt so good in my arms. I had the CD on repeat, so I had no idea how long we stood there just swaying to the music in each other's arms. I could feel that Bella was getting really relaxed in my arms, maybe a little too relaxed I didn't want her falling asleep on me so I pulled back a little, and stared into her deep brown eyes, I could stare into Bella's eyes forever but I had to get in all parts of my plan in for tonight I had to make sure that my plan of seduction would run its course.

"Bella, are you ready for some dessert? As I recall someone told me that they were feeling indulgent tonight."

Before I could hear her response. I swiftly pressed a warm kiss to her neck and turned towards the kitchen to get the next part of my seduction plan in the works.

BOV

As Edward made his way into the kitchen I staggered against the table. The man literally left me weak in the knees! I closed my eyes and drew in a shuddering breath, I reached for my glass of wine and drained it, to my astonishment, and Edward and I had finished the whole bottle! I reached up to my neck to feel the warm spot that he kissed, and managed to blush even more. I could see my reflection on the huge glass window. The view in our living room had a straight view out into downtown Seattle. I was flushed but it wasn't all from the alcohol, it did however have to do with the delectable man who was messing around in the kitchen. I wonder what he had up his sleeve now.

EPOV

I carefully placed the chocolate covered strawberries onto a plate and transferred both servings of Panna Cotta into a small serving dish, I got out two little spoon and placed everything on a tray, as I was walking out of the kitchen I realized that I had forgotten to get what Bella had specifically asked for, I made a detour back into the kitchen and grabbed a can of whip cream from the fridge. As I walked back to the table I saw that Bella had already gotten into the champagne and had poured us each a glass and had moved back over towards the huge sofa in the living room. I made a slight detour around the dinner table, and set everything down onto the coffee table, I drank in the site of my angel lounging lazily on the couch with a glass of bubbly in her hand, staring at me with the most luscious bedroom eyes that I have ever seen.

"Tsk tsk Bella, are you getting started on the celebration without me?"

"Come sit down Edward, I saved you a spot"

I didn't need anymore of an invitation than that. I immediately kicked off my shoes and joined her on the couch; I snagged one of the strawberries off of the plate as I lowered my body down on the couch next to her. Bella took a small sip of the champagne from the glass while staring at me over the rim. That was just about all that I could take, I took the glass from her fingers and drained the rest of her glass before setting it back down on the coffee table. I dangled the strawberry over her lips in a silent invitation for her to open. Bella bit into the plump berry and some juice trickled down the side of her mouth. This was more temptation than I could resist so I leaned in close and ran my tongue just along the side of her mouth to catch the sweet juices. The Bella infused juices taste spectacular. The smell of Bella intoxicated me; just being so close to her sent my head swimming. I saw Bella reach for another strawberry.

BPOV

Wow never in a million years did I think that this night would be possible. Edward and me here on the couch tipsy and feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. I leaned forward and dangled the fruit from my fingertips as Edward leaned forward to capture the plump berry between his teeth, and like with be before he left a trail of juices around the corner of his mouth I quickly mimicked his move from before and leaned forward to lick the juices from around his mouth. I slid my lips over his in a chaste kiss, before I reached around him to get the other glass of champagne I had wondered what his lips would feel like under mine, but that quick kiss was no way to judge how the full feeling of his lips devouring mine would be. I took a quick sip of the bubbly and cleared my throat.

"So Edward what other items of decadence do you have for us?"

"Close your eyes Bella"

I raised my eyebrow at him in question

"Please, just humor me? You will enjoy this much more I promise"

"Okay if you insist," I said teasingly

"I insist!"

My eyelashes slowly fluttered down as I anticipated what Edward was about to do. He scooped up a bit of the dessert in a spoon and held it up to my lips and told me to open up. As my lips parted I could feel the cool metal spoon slide between my lips, as I closed down over the spoon the most amazing flavor exploded into my mouth, I let out a little moan of satisfaction. My eyes fluttered open to see that Edward's eyes were wild as if my moan of satisfaction had affected him more then it affected me, I took the spoon from his suddenly lax fingers and scooped up a large spoonful of Panna Cotta and brought it up to his lips.

"Open up Edward" I slipped the spoon into his mouth as his lips sealed over the spoon. The pure look of his face looked orgasmic. I would never be able to eat Panna Cotta again without recalling this image of Edward.

EPOV

Words could not describe how delicious the Panna Cotta tasted, and I was absolutely positive that it had nothing to do with the Panna Cotta itself, because what I was tasting on my tongue was pure Bella. This little ordeal of feeding each other kept going back and forth with sips of champagne thrown in for good measure. Bella had taken one final sip of the champagne and had drained the glass, I reached over to the coffee table to snag the bottle I took a big swig of bubbly and place the bottle back down. I leaned over my angel and plundered her lips with my own. I let some of the bubbly trickle out of my mouth into Bella's. She gave a little moan of pleasure and opened up her lips to me. I want to taste her mouth, I snaked my tongue along the fullness of her bottom lip and plunged my tongue into the wet cavity of her mouth. I was in heaven; this full on assault of pure Bella was just too much for my senses. I crushed her body to mine, and let my hands roam; it was like I couldn't get enough of her. My hands slid down her arms and reached down to skim those luscious curves that drove me insane. Bella, determined not to be outdone, was doing a little 'exploring' of her own. Her arms ran up my arms and snaked around my shoulders as her tried to pull herself closer to me. Her breasts were flush up against my chest and I could feel her hard nipples through both of out thin shirts. Bella's moves were getting to be frantic as she rubbed herself across my chest eliciting the sweetest friction. Then she tore her mouth away from mine, and I was about to protest I felt her trail kisses down to my jaw and my throat. As soon as her small pink tongue flicked out at my Adam's apple I was a goner. I heard Bella's breathing grow even as she laid her head on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck. I soon realize that she wasn't hugging me; she had fallen ASLEEP! Here I was with the girl of my dreams in my arms and the biggest erection on this side of the planet, and she had fallen asleep after making out with me on my living room couch. Shit! I'm so Fucked! We didn't even get to use the whipped cream I realized to my dismay!

**A/N: hehe I know what you're thinking lol I'm so evil for leaving Edward in such a sorry state, but I couldn't put a lemon in just yet, the whole point of the story is that Edward will constantly be trying to express his emotions and true feelings to Bella, but obstacles keep popping up, up to the point where Bella decides to leave if Edward doesn't just spit it out in time, I've already written the chapter where Bella (spoiler) decides to leave, but I need to still build up to that scene, that was actually one of the first chapters that I wrote but I had to build up the background information, of how and why they were living together in the same apartment and how their relationship was constantly "HOT and Cold" hence the title. So please don't hate me for leaving Edward in a constant state of arousal, hehe I think that he needs to be punished a little for not being to just tell Bella that he loves her! (rolling my eyes, typical males and their inability to express their emotions) so please remember to review! I'd like to give a special shoutout to vampgurl15, anitasmiles and baristaprincess for adding "HOT and COLD" to their favorite stories list!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own twilight, this fanfic minus the names of the characters is however my original work**

**A/N: so here we go again, this one I'm afraid will not be as long as the last chapter, and also, the storm is moving in and the sweetness of last chapter will peek into the beginning, but be prepared to bid it goodbye because its going on a long overdue vacation, and its archrival angst is moving in for the time being, so don't throw any rotten tomatoes at me, and don't say that I didn't warn you! Oh and I'm overjoyed to have so many hits to my story but people please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! How do I know if you guys like my story or not if you don't tell me?!?! Okay enough from me for now here's ch 5**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in my bed with a killer headache. I don't even remember walking into my bedroom. All I remember was making out with Edward on the couch and snuggling up to him. It dawned on me, that I must have fallen asleep in his arms! I blushed as I imagined myself snuggled up to him, but also at the same time I was embarrassed that I'd fallen asleep draped all over Edward. Hell, that's probably how I got to bed; he must have carried me into my bedroom. I wanted to dive underneath the covers until Hell froze over. The guy of my dreams was not supposed to see me like that! I leaned over to grab a bottle of Tylenol out of my nightstand and popped a couple before I headed for the shower.

EPOV

I don't know how long I sat on Bella's bed watching her sleep, how I longed to have her in my arms through the night. The outcome of last night was not what I imagined at all what it would be. I was supposed to have confessed, and my angel would know exactly how I felt about her, but instead I got her so drunk that she passed out in my arms. I was no closer now then I've been for the last 4 years. I barely got a wink of sleep last night. I decided that a hot shower was a definite need if I was to be functional today. I grabbed a pair of shorts and headed for my bathroom. While in the shower I tried thinking up more plans to come clean of my intentions, but none of them seemed too workable, and I just ended my getting more and more frustrated as I leaned against the tile wall of the shower and growled. I mentally went over my schedule and realized that I would not be able to see Bella today until I got back from the dinner meeting that I had lined up with the client from England. I decided that I would sacrifice my lunch today, so I could go see her on campus. After I got dressed I saw that the door to her room was wide open. I ducked my head in but as I suspected she was probably still in the shower, I grabbed my things and headed for the door, on the way out the door I sent Bella a text message telling her to meet me at the fountain in the quad, today at noon. I don't know if I was going to confess to her there but I definitely needed to talk to her about last night. I needed her to know that last night I was planning on telling her something important and that I wanted her to wait up for me tonight so I could tell her when I got home. I would be counting the minutes until noon and I had a bad feeling that this was going to be a really long day.

BPOV

The hot shower did wonders for my headache, as I walked back into my room I noticed that the apartment was silent, and noticed the time, Edward must have already left for work. I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. I wanted to see him after the events of last night, but I was also embarrassed because I didn't know what I would say to him if he were actually here. I heard my phone vibrate on the desk, so I walked over and picked it up, I had 2 text messages. I clicked to read the most recent one, it was from Jacob, he wanted me to meet him at the fountain in the quad at 11:45am, and said that he had exciting news. I smirked I wonder if it was what I was thinking, I mean Christie had already been waiting long enough. I replied back and said I would be there. I hit next to read the next message. My heart froze when I saw that it was from Edward, it said "we need to talk, meet me at the quad fountain on campus today at noon. E"

A thousand emotions ran through my head all at the same time. What did he want to talk about? Could it be about last night? Could it be that he regretted what happened last night? No! I hastened to contradict myself; Edward was definitely interested last night! I was extra careful in picking out my outfit for today, I started pulling everything out of my closet, and for once in my life I was glad that Alice was a shopaholic. Today was going to be warm so I chose a cute loose skirt and 2 lacy camisoles in different colors so I could do a layering effect; I was going to leave my hair down in wavy strands. As I was walking out of my bedroom I decided to add a little something to my outfit. I went to my dresser and pulled out a bottle of my extremely expensive perfume that I used on special occasions, and dabbed some on my wrists, neck and decided for the hell of it into my cleavage as well. I decided that when I met with Edward today I would tell him that there is something really important that I needed to get off my chest, I don't think that I can wait any longer, I don't think I can handle anymore of what happened last night with out spontaneously combusting.

I spared a quick glance at the clock, Shit I was going to be late for my class if I didn't leave right now.

I made it though my morning classes with moderate difficulty; time seemed to have stood still. My classes never seem to be that long in the past. Finally at 11:30 I got out of my last class, I ducked into the bathroom to make sure that I looked okay, I didn't want to face Edward looking like a slob. I checked my watch again and saw that I had just enough time to make it to the fountain in time to meet with Jacob. I was walking up to the fountain just as Jacob was coming out of the Casey Building. I waved at him and saw him grin and jog over to me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hey! How's it going? So what's going on? What's the big news?" I asked pretending like I didn't already know what he was about to tell me.

"Um wait till Christie comes, she'll be out in a minute, she was just finishing up with Professor Don."

"You Sneak! You finally popped the question!" I couldn't hold it in anymore; I was so excited for them!

"Wait… you knew already?!?!, did Christie tell you?"

"Ha ha NO she didn't tell me, I just knew, call it a woman's intuition"

"Bella!"

"Christie!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She was so overjoyed that she started spinning us around. We almost tripped and fell, but good thing Jacob came to our rescue and steadied Christie. I grabbed Christie's hand to take a good look at the rock on her finger.

"Oh My God! Look at the size of that rock!"

"Bella, would you be our maid of honor?" Jacob asked

I looked from Jacob to Christie with tears in my eyes, "Oh you guys! I would love to! I would be honored! Thank you!"

I leaned over to kiss Christie and give her another big hug, and then it was Jacob's turn to crush me with his bear hug and he brushed a kiss across my lips.

EPOV

I walked out of my car holding the bouquet of flowers in my tightly grasped fist. I glanced at my watch and realized that I was a little early, I was anxious to see Bella so I left the office a little early, as I rounded the corner, my heart thumped in anticipation of seeing Bella. I strode confidently into the quad, and as I neared the fountain, what I saw in front of the fountain had me screeching to a halt. I saw my angel, my Bella, wrapped in the arms of that DOG, that she used to date, and he was KISSING her! I was furious I felt in every ounce of my being that I was being betrayed, and that the purity of my Bella would be forever tarnished by this animal! I immediately spun around and ducked behind some shrubbery. I couldn't watch my angel me mauled by some DOG. How could she let that animal touch her after being in my arms last night? Did my embraces and kisses mean nothing to her? They were the world to me; there is nothing in the world that I would trade for those moments. I dropped the flowers to ground and left them there, there was no way I was going to give them to her now. Hell I didn't even know what to say to her now. Every single word of my well-rehearsed speech fled my mind. I peeked around the shrubbery to see that Bella was standing alone with her back to me. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and walked towards her. With each heavy step I took towards her my heavy heart felt like it was cracking and any moment now it was going to shatter to pieces. I took a deep breath, and reached out to tap her shoulder.

"Bella"

"Edward!" she said with a big smile

She reached up to wrap her arms around my neck and pulled herself in close for a light hug, I allowed myself to wrap my arms around her for a few seconds of heaven as I buried my nose in her hair and breathed in a lungful of pure Bella. I then forced myself to let go, I leaned back and my hands gripped her shoulders and slid down her arms until I finally let go and my hands fell back to my side.

"So Edward, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um… Well…"

BPOV

"Um … Well…uhh …"

Edward dropped his head down and looked everywhere but at me, as he tried again to form a coherent sentence.

"Edward, is it something important?"

Finally he looked up at me and nodded, "We need to talk about last night, I…"

Suddenly the Quad was overflowing with people, what was calm and quiet a few moments ago was now noisy and bustling with people. I looked at Edward with expectant eyes, but I could already tell that he closed up, and that whatever he was going to say to me before, was not going to be said here and now.

"Um… you know what, I think that this can wait till we get home."

"Okay… Edward are you okay, you don't seem to be yourself today, is everything alright?"

EPOV

NO! Everything is NOT all right! Can't you see that I'm in pain and agony right now? I just witnessed the girl that I love with ever fiber of my being, being mauled and defiled by some sick bastard! So No I'm NOT OKAY!

"Yeah, everything is fine, I'm just stressed from work is all, lots of deadlines coming up."

I was slowly dying inside and I just couldn't keep a hold of my emotions any longer. I just had to get away. I saw someone trying to her attention from across the quad.

"Bella!"

She turned towards the girl who was calling her name; I took this as my opportunity to escape. I jogged back over to my car, my emotions were so jumbled I had trouble getting the key to even fit into the ignition. I didn't what to feel at that moment. I seriously thought that Bella wasn't involved with anyone. Last night was the most amazing night of my life, but if I had known that Bella and that…would I have still been able to tell her? All of these thoughts were swirling through my head. I just couldn't wrap my head around that. I had to get out of here. Just sitting here was driving me insane, I needed to blow off some steam; I pulled away from the curb and decided to go to the gym. I still had to go to dinner with that client tonight, and I couldn't go back into the office in the state that I was in. I was seriously a wreck.

BPOV

I turned towards the voice that was calling my name. It was Sara from my morning class; she wanted to return the notes that I lent her last week. I quickly thanked her, and turned back around, to my dismay Edward had disappeared. He was acting really weird, for a minute there I thought that he was going to say… but then he looked like he was in pain. He said that he had something important to say to me tonight… I wonder what it could be. After last night I really need to know where I stand with him. If last night was a fluke for him, I don't know if I would be able to continue living in the same apartment as him. I just don't know how I could continue to face him. It's so hard to hold myself in check whenever I'm around him, but I won't jump to any conclusions just yet. Edward said that we needed to talk tonight, and I trusted him. I wouldn't make any rash decisions until we talked.

EPOV

After the gym, I had a better hold of my emotions, there had to be a logical reason for why Bella was wrapped around that…regardless of what I saw I decided that I would still tell her tonight of my feelings towards her. I owed myself at least that, she had to know, even if she didn't return my feelings at least she would know, I would go away devastated, with my heart bleeding and in ruins but at least I was giving her the option of choosing me over that…I had to make my move now, Bella was close to graduating, I don't know if she intended to stay in the apartment or not, I needed to make my intentions clear, so that I would know what direction our relationship was going, I couldn't watch her graduate, move out of the apartment and out of my life.

That night I finished with the client early and decided to go pick up some flowers at the florist. I picked up a bouquet of Bella's favorite stargazer lilies and headed home. I parked the car in the garage and sat in my car for a few moments, I needed to gather my thoughts; I didn't want to fuck up this opportunity. I grabbed the flowers and headed to the elevator. My palms started to sweat as the elevator slowly made its way up to the 11th floor. The doors to the elevator slid open and as I was stepping out of the elevator I could hear Bella's voice, she must have been taking the trash out to the garbage shoot.

"All right I love you guys too! Tell everyone I said hello Jacob!"

Jacob…Oh My God she just said that she loved him… what am I doing? I'm such an idiot! What possessed me to go buy these flowers? She smiled up at me as she saw me walking out of the elevator. I forced myself to swallow the bile that rose in my throat, as I followed her inside, I tossed the bouquet of flowers in the umbrella rack by the door, I wasn't going to go in there with flowers to make a fool of myself when she just confessed her love for some other guy.

"Oh ok yea love you too, I'll see you soon!"

"Hey, you're back early!"

"Yeah, Can we talk?"

"Sounds serious, lets go into the living room, do you want a drink I think we still have a bottle of that wine coolers that you bought yesterday."

Oh God why did she have to go mention yesterday?

"No, I'm ok I'd rather we not be intoxicated for this."

"Okay… Shoot"

"Bella, about last night…"

"Yeah?"

She looked at me expectantly, I couldn't do. I chickened out. So I did the only thing I knew how to do in order to protect myself, I pulled out the asshole routine. I blinked a couple of times and cleared my throat and prepared to bedazzle the love of my life with a shitload of lies.

"Last night was fun Bella, we should do it again sometime."

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, "last night was fun?!? We should do it again sometime?" NO that couldn't be it! Last night was the most amazing night of my life, that couldn't be want he was wanting to say.

"Edward… that was something we've never done before…what…what about that kiss…"

I trailed off. I swear that kiss had to mean something to him

"And the dancing…" I trailed off again, this must be some kind of mistake, and there was no way I was reading the signs wrong!

EPOV

Again I forced myself to swallow the bile that had risen. Each word of the lies that I told her was like a knife into my heart, "It was just a kiss Bella." My brain screamed at me, IT WAS NOT JUST A KISS! It was so much more than that. WHAT HAPPENED TO LETTING HER CHOOSE? YOU OWE YOURSELF THAT MUCH! As I was trying to block out the thoughts running through my head, I could see Bella's eyes widen as all of the color suddenly drained off of her face. I allowed myself one more lie; that was about all that I could take before I had to get out of there.

"We're both adults Bella, we just had some casual fun, and it was nothing. You know you should loosen up more Bella, you'd have more fun!" I winked at her and spun on my heel. With the most self-control that I could muster, I strode down the hall and in to my bedroom, locked the door and slumped down on the floor and just let the tears fall unhindered. I allowed myself to be a jerk in order to protect myself from getting hurt but why is it hurting so much right now? I just want to curl up into a ball and die! The empty space where my heart used to be was in excruciating pain, like some one had run over it with a semi. My brain was calling me a million times an idiot. Maybe that was just what I was, a stupid idiot.

**A/N: okay yes I lie, I thought that this was going to be shorter than the last chapter but it ended up being a lot longer… so that's just more for you guys to read. I had originally wanted to keep this chapter short so I thought about splitting this chapter into 2 but I figured that there wasn't a good cutoff point because I don't usually like to leave cliffhangers. This is kind of a dark/ full of angst chapter, but is very essential to the storyline, I thought that I would end on Edward's POV, mainly because Edward is the star and focus of this chapter, a little warning as to here on out, Hot and Cold will mainly be written from Edward's POV (spoiler) Edward will be making a trip out of town soon (those who leave reviews will get a sneak preview of why and what happens to Bella while he's gone) hehe so that's an incentive for you to REVIEW! Oh yes I would like to give a special shout out to mfrancesj, purplebookwork, and lamb1966 thank you thank you for adding Hot and Cold to your story favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All things related to twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer; this fanfic is my original work**

**A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay, so we have all established that Edward is an idiot…so I hope that everyone was satisfied with the super long chapter 5 and I promise that cruelty to Edward is totally necessary, however for those of you who are avid Edward fans you probably are not going to like me in the coming chapters…hehehe full of angst! Enjoy chapter 6!**

BPOV

As I watched him walk down the hall to his bedroom, I was crumbling. I slowly sank down to the couch. I couldn't stop trembling. I replayed his words in my head, none of it made any sense at all.

He said that "it was JUST a kiss…" what is that supposed to mean? Did I read the signs all-wrong? Why is he always like this… last night and just this morning he was really sweet, what happened between then and now? So what is this it? His attitude just now, he was acting like a stupid jerk, not at all like the Edward I know. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He always does this, every time when I'm ready to move on, he gives me false hope, and stupid me I fall head on into the relationship, only to have him pull up short. I'm such an idiot, why do I constantly set myself up for this hurt? He acted as if last night was a total fluke. This is so embarrassing, how am I going to face him again? It dawned on me that I was all over him yesterday, GOD I must have looked like such a slut, the way that I just threw myself at him. What possessed me to hug and kiss him like that? I wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but I knew that would be a lie. I was out to prove to Edward my feelings towards him. This was as good of a rejection as ever right?

I sat there for God knows how long, I realized that I couldn't continue sitting on the couch, ever second longer that I sat there I would be reminded of what were doing here last night. I put myself out there and he just laughed in my face. That's it I couldn't continue to stay here, I would have to find a place to move to, I don't think that I could even stay for the rest of the semester, I knew that it would be very difficult, but I had to get out of there. I wonder if I could get Alice to help me, but then I would have to tell her why I was moving out and she was not going to let me keep quiet. If I told her then she and Jasper would be all over Edward. I just wanted to leave this alone. As if I could pretend that all of this never happened, but every room in this apartment reminded me of Edward. I couldn't continue to stay here, every time I were to look Edward in the face we would both be reminded of how I threw myself at him and how he rejected me. I had to get out of here; I didn't want the pity I knew he would be dishing out.

I walked into my room and started to assess my finances, I figured if I was to be really tight with money and with what little savings I had I could afford a small studio on the slummier side of town, I didn't want to spread myself too thin, if I were to land the internship next week, things would be looking better, but until then I had to prepare incase I didn't get it. I decided that tomorrow would be a new leaf for me. I looked online and found an apartment complex across town that had an open studio that didn't hold a contract. It was a little more than I was willing to pay but this was my last semester, I don't know what I was going to do after graduation, I wouldn't know anything until next week. With that decided, I would drive across town tomorrow to look at that studio. With a few decisions made about my future, I turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep, my emotions were raw, but sleep didn't come, I stared at the ceiling until pure exhaustion consumed me.

EPOV

I sat on the floor with my back against the door the whole night. The tears that fell unhindered off my face last night had left my face feeling crusty, but I couldn't care less. The sunrise was peaking through my windows, I almost laughed at the irony of it. Here was this beautiful sunrise, signifying the beginning of a brand new day, and here I was emotionally crushed and helpless. My alarm went off, but I got up to shut it off I was not going to go in, I went over to my computer and sent an e-mail to my supervisor telling him that I signed the contract last night, but I would be taking a sick day today.

I crawled into bed, and hugged a pillow, I didn't care how it looked I was going to have a pity party. I thought that after a night of sitting there wallowing in my misery, I would have no more tears to cry, but as I heard Bella's alarm go off, a fresh wave of emotions washed over me. Every little aspect of her just served to remind me of how I would never have her. My heard and my head started up their argument again. My brain kept telling me that I still had a chance, but my bleeding heart told me that all was hopeless. I was so lost, I wanted to talk to someone, but there was no one that I could really talk to. Emmett would never understand; he was never hesitant to tell a girl that he loved her, and he had never had his heart trampled on. I couldn't talk to Jasper, he would just tell Alice, and she would just ruin everything. Most of all I didn't want their pity, I just didn't know what voice I should be listening to, I had been listening to my heart before and look at where that got me. If I listened to my head, then what if she rejected me again? I just about died last night, but that voice kept creeping back into my head. I had never really said the words to Bella; I knew that voice in my head would not shut up until I actually said the words to Bella. I tried covering my head with a pillow, but still couldn't block out the menacing voice that taunted me. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T ASK…

I moaned, it would never stop…

BPOV

My alarm went off, and I saw that it was a bright and sunny day, although my emotions were still raw from last night, I was ready to move on, for the longest time I was in denial, thinking that if I waited long enough then Edward would return my feelings, but every time I was disappointed. I was so pathetic, but he made it very clear last night… he wasn't going to show any interest, I was a FLUKE.

Determined to not think about Edward anymore, I hurried to get ready for the day, the quicker I could get the ball rolling on the new chapter of my life, the better. I didn't bother with breakfast, I don't think I can step foot in that kitchen ever again. As I walked out of the apartment, a flash of pink caught my eye; I looked into the umbrella bin and saw a bouquet of beautiful stargazer lilies. I looked wistfully at them, wishing that they were mine. It must have been some kind of mistake in delivery or wrong address or something. As I was walking toward the elevator, I couldn't help but to look back at the flowers longingly. They were really expensive flowers, they still looked fresh, and I wondered if maybe I returned them to the store they could re-deliver them. I knew it sounded ridiculous, but I couldn't tolerate these beautiful flowers wilting and dying with out some one admiring them. I walked back over to the bin and picked up the bouquet, and decided that I would swing by the shop after I went to the apartment complex. I looked at the business card that was attached to the side, and saw that the florist was just a few blocks from the apartment complex I was going to.

I got to the apartment complex just as the management office opened, luckily the studio that I was looking at was still available, and I asked if I could take a look. When inside, I realized that it was extremely different than the apartment I shared with Edward, but that was the good thing, I didn't want anything that would remind me of the time that I spent in that apartment. There was a part of me that protested against cutting off all ties to Edward, I truly hoped that one day we would be able to be friends again, but for now, while my wounds were so fresh, I just needed to be alone. I needed to lick my wounds in private, perhaps someday I would be able to put the last couple of days behind me, so getting out of my current living situation was the best way to start the healing process.

So it was decided, I locked the door up behind me and headed down to the management office. I told them that I was definitely interested in taking the studio; they said they would have to take my information, for a credit check, and then if I qualified they would draw up the paperwork for me to lease the studio. I left my contact information for the manager, and he said that he would be in contact later on in the week.

Next stop on my list was the florist; I pulled up to the shop just as they were opening up for the day. I grabbed the bouquet and started to get out of the car. I kind of didn't want to give the flowers back, but the flowers represented a romantic union. Ever since I was little I imagined that when I got married to the man that I loved, those would be the flowers that I would carry in my bouquet. I just got rejected by the man that I loved for the past 4 years, I was in no mood to think about lovey dovey things, much less my wedding…

The bell on the door jingled as I pushed opened the door, someone called from the back, telling me that they would be with my in a few moments. I surveyed the little shop, from the outside this looked like a really small shop, but it was filled with coolers and bins and bins of flowers of all different varieties.

"Can I help you with something?"

A voice behind me brought my attention back to the front of the shop.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something, I believe that there must have been a mix-up or perhaps a wrong delivery address. These were left at my front door this morning, they still look very fresh, and I believe that you could still deliver them to the correct address. These are very expensive flowers; I hate to see them go to waste."

"Of course, let me look up our deliveries from yesterday or any that our driver may have had this morning. May I take a look at the bouquet?"

I was reluctant to give up the flowers, but I willingly handed them over to the elderly woman behind the counter. As she typed away at her computer, I turned to look at the other flowers in the shop. It had been a while since there were fresh flowers in the apartment, Alice used to bring in a fresh bouquet every week, but since she moved out, I just haven't found the time to go get some fresh flowers, maybe I would pick up some for my bedroom, it would liven it up a little maybe it would help liven up my current mood a bit.

"Miss?"

I turned back to the kind woman at the counter.

"I'm afraid that this particular bouquet was not scheduled to be delivered by our delivery service. Whoever bought this bouquet walked in to purchase this bouquet, from the looks of it, this bouquet is still very fresh like you said, I would say that someone bought this bouquet just last night."

As she was talking, someone else had walked through the door.

"Oh, Good Jessica, I'm so glad that you're here, didn't you work last night? Do you remember selling a bouquet of stargazers?"

"Oh, Yes there was only 1 dozen of stargazers left, the customer came in just as I was closing up, he said that he wanted to give them to someone special, and told me to wrap them in purple and white paper."

As the girl approached the front of the store, her voice was sounding more and more familiar. She rounded the counter, and I saw that it was Jessica Stanley. She had gone to Mount Saint Moore Academy, and was in our graduating class. We weren't that close but she and our group were mutual acquaintances.

"Jessica! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?"

"Oh, Bella Swan! It's good to see you! I didn't know that you lived around here! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Yes, it had been a while, how have you been?"

"Good, you know how I always loved working with flowers, now I'm going to school for my business degree, and working here so when I get my degree I can open my own shop!"

"That's great!"

"So what brings you by today? Would you like to pick out some flowers?"

"Oh, um well maybe, I actually came in to see who bought these, they were left in front of my door this morning."

"I wrapped this bouquet last night, such a coincidence, you actually know the person who bought this. I sold this bouquet to Edward Cullen last night. I was just about to close up shop, but he came in at the last moment, so I let him in to pick out the flowers himself. He said that he was picking these up for someone special. You said someone left these outside your door? Bella, he must have bought these for you!"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to think, Jessica said that Edward bought these flowers last night, but last night he said that our kiss didn't mean anything… I'm confused, everything going through my mind was contradicting itself. There was a million questions going through my head, I couldn't even contemplate what was going on. Then it occurred to me that Jessica was still talking

"From the looks of it I would say that he was going to ask you something important. Are you and Edward Cullen dating? OH MY GOD did he propose? Bella?"

"Sorry, I got distracted, um it was nice seeing you, I have to go I have some stuff that I need to do."

I turned around and hurried to the door.

"Wait! Bella! Don't forget your flowers! I'm pretty sure that you were the intended recipient, the only person that I've seen Edward Cullen so nervous about is you."

Jessica rounded the counter and handed me the bouquet.

"You might want to put these in some water soon before they start to wilt, here's an extra pack of food for the water to prolong the life of the flowers. It was nice seeing you Bella."

I nodded my thanks and dumbly made my way out to my car. I sat there in silence for god knows how long. Was what Jessica saying really true? Did Edward really buy these flowers for me? If I was really the recipient of these flowers, why didn't he give them to me last night, why were they in the umbrella bin? And if he was going to give me flowers and tell me something important like Jessica said, why did he say that our kiss didn't mean anything when I brought it up? Nothing made sense. Nothing that was happening today was making any sense. Today I was supposed to turn the page on a new chapter of my life, but with what I found out these last 20 minutes, I didn't see a reason as to why I would need to begin a new chapter of my life, my life without Edward Cullen. What did Jessica mean when she said that I was the only person that made Edward Cullen nervous? Jessica just said that she hadn't seen anyone of us since graduation, did that mean that Edward was nervous around me in high school? But that didn't seem plausible at all, Edward stopped hanging out with us towards the end of high school, he started to drift away from the crew and was always hanging around a different flavor of the moment. I started to think that Jessica was just mistaken there was no way that Edward Cullen would be affected by me…

EPOV

I kept tossing an turning in my bed, it was hopeless there was no way I was going to get any sleep, so I got up to go take a shower. As I left the room, I noticed that the apartment was really quiet; Bella must have left to run errands. Just saying her name in my head brought on a fresh wave of pain. I decided that I needed to clear my head. I turned the water on hot and stripped, the water was almost boiling hot, but it felt good pelting down on my aching shoulders. Spending all night hunched over my knees had my shoulders feeling almost as bad as my aching heart. I leaned up against the tile wall as the steaming hot water rained down on me. I closed my eyes and thought back to last night, she was staring up at me with those inviting brown eyes, but when I said that our kiss meant nothing, something in her eyes was telling me that she wasn't expecting me to say that… I thought that if I kept my emotions bottled up then I wouldn't end up getting hurt, but what I was feeling right now felt like death, if rejection felt worse than this, I would rather just die right now.

I had to get out of this apartment, I couldn't think straight. I needed to go somewhere quiet just to think, I couldn't stay in the apartment, because Bella could be back any time now and I didn't know what I was going to say to her if I saw her. I quickly got out of the shower and went back to my room to get dressed. I threw on some sweats, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

After driving around for a few minutes I decided to head to alki beach, there was a strip of benches that faced the water, and it was usually quiet. I stopped by a street vendor to grab a steaming hot cup of coffee, I took a sip as I sat down on the bench, today was a nice quiet day, and the water seemed calm. I just sat there staring out onto the water as I tried to think about what was going to happen next with Bella and me… if I didn't tell her I would hate myself forever, but if she was already with Jacob Black, what's the point…but there was definitely something about her face that told me everything was not what I saw it to be. I felt so conflicted; I needed answers but didn't know how I was to go about getting them. I sat there for hours hoping that the sounds of the waves would somehow tell me the solution to my problems.

BPOV

Edward wasn't home, when I got back. I found a vase and put the flowers in some water, I was about to put the vase on the living room coffee table, but after a second thought I decided to put them in my room, I didn't know what Edward would think if he saw them on the coffee table, after last night I really didn't know what to think. I figured I would tread waters lightly until next week. The list of internship winners was supposed to be released and interviews would be called to make the final decisions on which internship would be awarded. I made a quick phone call to the apartment complex, the management office said that it would probably be until next week until they could get all the paper work ready, I told them that I would be in contact with them later on in the next week.

For the rest of the week I didn't see Edward. We conveniently were able to avoid each other. He left for work before I got up for the day. When I was home I spent most of my time in my room, so if Edward was home I didn't notice. I continued to cook meals and store them in the fridge. I noticed Edward eating them and washing the dishes afterward. I would see thanks for dinner written on the pad of paper we had mounted on the fridge. I would write back that food was in the fridge, and all he needed to do was re-heat. It was like we were interacting like total strangers…

**A/N: Okay so I know that there didn't seem to be too much action going on in this chapter, and to those who are craving some action, I'm afraid that the next one may have some action going on but for the most part (and I'm warning you in advance, so I don't want reviews that tell me that this was a filler chapter, because this is essential to the story line) we need to build up to the "Bella getting fed up and leaving part" so bear with me on this chapter and maybe the next… but I made this chapter extra long to make up for the fact that's its kind of lacking in the action. Thanks for reading and remember to review! Oh and yes special shout outs to lauraelizabeth324, silbermond32 and iloveedwardcullen425 for listing Hot and Cold as one of their favorites! And as always thank you for everyone who has added this story to their story alert! I try to make every attempt to thank each and every one of you when I get the email stating that you've added, but if I missed you, I'm so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**So a little update to anyone who was reading this story and had put me on author/story alert and have favorited this fic, unfortunately, as my college career comes to an end I am no longer able to be completely devoted to this fic. I am now offering anyone who is interested the adoption of this fic, all that I ask is that beta the chapters as you go along, this is my brain child and I hate to give it up, but real life takes priority, I love being a member of the Twi community and will continue to support it however much that I can, if you are interested in taking over the story completely, or perhaps you would like to co-write it with me, (you can kick my butt and remind me to write), Please PM or if you would prefer email, please drop me an email at Theresa(dot)zhao86gmail(dot)com**


End file.
